


small beer

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Word a Day [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is willing to fight anyone who hurts her friends/family, Alcohol, Angst, Gen, Out of Character, in that Obi-Wan is thinking some negative thoughts about the Jedi Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: small beer: something of small importance, trivia"Anakin and I should have been a aberration, not an example."





	small beer

Ahsoka knew that many of her fellow Jedi were a little lax when it came to certain aspects of the Jedi code. She herself always found it a little difficult to release her anger over injustices, and her Master's relationship with Senator Amidala was something of an open secret among the 501st. However, despite the fact that he seemed to be similar to catnip for Darksiders, she had never expected Master Obi-Wan to be one of the Jedi who did things that skirted close to the edges of the code. He had always seemed like the perfect Jedi.

That was why it was such a shock to find him slouched in an armchair in the quarters he still shared with Anakin, an open bottle of some sort of alcoholic drink on the table next to his hand.

"Master Obi-Wan?" she asked in a low tone. "Are you sick?" She couldn't think of any other reason he might be drinking. 

"Sick of this war, maybe," he replied, moving his gaze from the Coruscant skyline out the window to her.

"What do you mean?" As far as she knew, most Jedi were sick of the war, but it hadn't driven them to drink.

"You should have been my Padawan," he said without bothering to explain his previous statement.

"Master Yoda assigned me to Anakin."

"Anakin and I should have been a aberration, not an example."

"What do you mean?" she asked again, moving to perch on the couch. Ahsoka had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the type of conversation that could be held with one person lingering in the doorway.

"My Master was killed by the first apprentice of the Sith Lord," Master Obi-Wan began. Ahsoka had heard the story before, but usually from Anakin, who put more emphasis on how he had accidentally used the Force to blow up the battle droid control center. "I was much too young to be given a Padawan, but Master Qui-Gon insisted that Anakin needed to be trained, and no one else would do it. I was a bad choice for him - too busy grieving when I wasn't trying to be the perfect Jedi in order to set a good example for someone who hadn't been raised in the Temple. And Yoda shouldn't have given you to a fresh Knight who hadn't even figured out what type of Jedi he was going to be on his own before this whole galactic war began."

"Both you and Master Anakin have done a great job," Ahsoka protested. It was a little strange to have to defend Master Obi-Wan from himself, but she refused to let anyone insult her friends, not even themselves.

Master Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes, I suppose lack of experience is small beer compared to being able to survive the next battle."

Ahsoka blinked. "That was a strange comparison."

"Well, I'm drinking a small beer, so it seemed apt."

"Okay, but I'm still going to disagree with you about whether or not you and Anakin should be teaching Padawans," Ahsoka said.

Master Obi-Wan hummed, then lifted his drink and squinted at it. “I suppose the alcohol is making me a bit maudlin, Ahsoka. My apologies that you had to see it. I have some reports I need to review in the Archives, if you will excuse me.”

With that, he stood up, shook out the wrinkles in his tunic, put his drink in the kitchen, and left the room. Ahsoka waited a few moments to see if he would come back, but she couldn’t feel anything from the Force. Once she was sure he was gone, she went over to the kitchen in order to investigate whatever Master Obi-Wan had been drinking, if only to keep him from coming in contact with it in the future.

However, when she picked up the bottle, it was full.


End file.
